


Hetalia: Drabble Series

by MissMayheMMage



Series: Hetalia: Drabble Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Eye Color, Hetalia, Multi, Romerica, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMayheMMage/pseuds/MissMayheMMage
Summary: Just some chapters filled with some drabbles and ships based off of Tumblr AUs. Tags will be updated with new pairings as new drabbles are posted. If anyone wants a pairing with a certain scenario, let me know, kay?





	Hetalia: Drabble Series

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute Romerica drabble I've wanted to do for a while, and when I got a break, I typed it up. Short, but gets the point across. AU: Colorblind of your soul mate's eye color until you meet them.

For his entire life, Lovino Vargas could never see the sky. Or the ocean. Or his brother’s favorite suit. It was all gray. People always told him ‘you’ll see it eventually’ or ‘you’re missing out’. He couldn’t really care, what was the big deal anyway? It was normal for him, why did he have to look forward to something he was never able to see? Day in and day out, same gray sky, same gray ocean, same gray suit. He walked the same path to work next to the beach every day, sloshing gray ocean touching his ankles. He kept his eyes to the golden sand and the pink shells as he walked, birds calling and the faint sound of people laughing in the early morning. He looked up at a loud voice yelling for him to watch out and was met with a frisbee to the nose. 

His vision was blurry as he blinked once. Twice. Three times. He was met with a beautiful face and…eyes a color that he had never seen before and couldn’t even describe. They sparkled and shone like stars and shined with an unbelievable happiness the Italian had ever seen before. “Hey….are you okay?”

He couldn’t hear him, he was looking past the other up at the….bright blue sky…the same color as his eyes. The man was looking back at him with the same expression, a strong hand running through the sand next to his head in awe. Only one word slipped out of Lovino’s mouth, uttered at the same time as the blond’s. In seconds, their breath mingled to form the one word in the universe they could use to describe what they saw. 

_“Beautiful.”_


End file.
